


Dongs in Thongs

by CarissaThePanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abuse is not graphic but its definitely there, Angst, Awkwardness, Comedy, Ennoshita is a stripper, I have a feeling this is going to get out of hand but for now we'll leave it at this, Lots of kissing, M/M, Maybe fluff, Multi, Smut (eventually), Stripper!AU, Tanaka discovers he is gay, This got intense quickly. Oops, also they are still in high school, handjobs, update: definitely romance, will there be romance???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarissaThePanda/pseuds/CarissaThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck are you talking about Noya? I’m not- I don’t-” he fumbled for the right phrase as the smirk widened on Noya’s impish face. “I like girls, okay? Girls like Kiyoko-san and Yacchan.”</p><p>“So you deny staring at his ass.”</p><p>“I- what?”</p><p>“His ass. Y’know, tiny-shorts-guy. You deny that you found it delectably juicy, like a ripe peach just waiting to-”</p><p>“Oh my god, would you CUT IT OUT? No, I was not staring, I was just…” Tanaka trailed off and felt a searing heat spread from his face to his neck as another scantily-dressed male slithered by him.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I always knew you had a gay streak.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I am sorry about the title but once I typed it there was no going back. Also this is a stripper AU so there will probably be some racy things in the upcoming chapters so...yeah. 
> 
> But anyway, as promised here is EnnoTana with hopefully no angst. But I promise nothing.

For the record, this was not his idea.

 

Granted, Tanaka Ryuunosuke has had some pretty wild escapades in the past. He’s not shy by any means and never one to back down from a challenge, but this…

 

This was crossing all sorts of lines and Tanaka did not like it.

 

Well, okay, he was about ninety percent sure he didn’t like it. But that’s beside the point.

 

The point is, Noya had  _ somehow  _ convinced Tanaka and the other second years (minus Ennoshita) that “the absolute best way” to spend his birthday was a visit to the legendary red light district. There was one establishment in particular that Noya was dead set on, a dinky hole-in-the-wall called  _ The Pleasure Palace _ . 

 

Tanaka wrinkled his nose in disgust. Even the name sounded kinky.

 

“Noya, bro, I love you. And I love girls. But are you sure about this?” He glanced down at his forged I.D. and grimaced. He had no idea how Saeko had managed to get a hold of them, and quite frankly he didn’t want to. For all his bravado, Tanaka didn’t actually enjoy breaking the rules, he just got a little overzealous sometimes. 

 

But regardless, here he was with his supposed best friend, Narita, and Kinoshita, who both actually looked pretty excited about the situation. 

 

Where was Ennoshita when he needed him? Studying. Typical.

 

“Aw, c’mon Ryuu! Where’s your sense of adventure?” Noya grinned up coyly and Tanaka could feel his resolve weakening. Noya tended to have that effect on him.

 

“Just think, in a few minutes we’ll be getting drunk off our asses, surrounded by gorgeous naked people. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

 

_ Not really, no _ . But somehow he found himself nodding anyway. Dammit. 

 

So the four made their way to the door and nervously waited for admission. Apparently Saeko’s friend was good at the whole fake I.D. thing, because eventually they were waved through, although the bouncer definitely eyed Noya for longer than necessary.

 

Anyway, here they were. Four teenage boys in a strip club. Almost immediately a young man approached them with a tray of fruity alcoholic beverages. He was definitely attractive, with large dark eyes, auburn curls, and tan skin. But it was what he was wearing that shocked Tanaka the most.

 

Or rather, what he  _ wasn’t  _ wearing. 

 

He was clad in the tiniest pair of shorts Tanaka had ever seen. They were red and sparkled in the flashing club lights, held up with a studded black belt, which matched his thigh-high boots. Tanaka’s eyes widened as the man placed a drink in his hands, flashing him a flirtatious wink in the process. Then, as quickly as he had come, he disappeared into the crowd, wiggling his hips like he knew Tanaka was watching. 

 

Tanaka blinked. What the fuck just happened? He was jolted out of his reverie by Noya slapping a hand on his back.

 

“Damn Ryuu, you sly dog! He was totally into you, am I right?” Tanaka’s brain was finally catching up to him and Noya’s words echoed in his head. 

 

He. A guy. Dressed in provocative clothing. In a strip club.

 

Tanaka narrowed his eyes and Noya put his hands up in defense. 

 

“Hey, Ryuu, dude, what’s wrong?”

 

“What’s wrong?! What’s wrong is that this is a  _ male strip club _ , Noya! Why the fuck would you take us here? I was expecting boobs, not dicks!” 

 

Noya sighed dramatically and gave Tanaka a pitying look. “Ryuu, bro, I know this must be hard for you. All your life you’ve been conditioned into liking girls, that’s the sad truth,” he mournfully draped an arm around Tanaka’s shoulders, “but I just want you to know that, I’ll be here for you. Even if you like guys. That’s like, not gonna cha-”

 

“WHAT?!” Tanaka didn’t care if his scream was louder than the blaring pop music, this was ridiculous. Nishinoya Yuu had taken a trip to crazytown and was trying to drag Tanaka with him.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about Noya? I’m not- I don’t-” he fumbled for the right phrase as the smirk widened on Noya’s impish face. “I like girls, okay? Girls like Kiyoko-san and Yacchan.”

 

“So you deny staring at his ass.”

 

“I- what?”

 

“His ass. Y’know, tiny-shorts-guy. You deny that you found it delectably juicy, like a ripe peach just waiting to-”

 

“Oh my god, would you CUT IT OUT? No, I was not staring, I was just…” Tanaka trailed off and felt a searing heat spread from his face to his neck as another scantily-dressed male slithered by him.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I always knew you had a gay streak.”

 

Tanaka groaned in frustration, “Look, Noya, I agreed to this stupid plan because I thought I’d finally get the chance to fondle some actual adult breasts here, not get some sort of...sexual awakening!” But his exasperation was lost on Noya, who had already honed in on a blonde in a crop top. 

 

“Look dude, you can stand there in denial all you want, I’m gonna go flirt. Besides,” he turned to flash Tanaka another trademark grin, “it’s totally obvious the Yachi has the hots for Kiyoko-san anyway.” One final wink, and he was gone.

 

Tanaka stood in stunned silence for a moment, then slowly turned to his teammates for help. “Yo, Kinoshita, tell Noya he’s being-” but the plea died out when he realized the duo had wandered away.

 

_ And now I’m alone. Fantastic. _

 

Tanaka sighed in defeat. It was going to be a long night.

 

\---

 

Ennoshita Chikara probably should have been used to his teammates’ antics by now. He was pretty much another mother to them at this point. Which is why he really shouldn’t have been that surprised with Noya’s birthday plans. 

 

But this was reckless, even for them. The red light district was not safe by any means, and how the hell were they going to sneak Noya in? He had more of a chance at infiltrating an elementary school than getting into a nightclub. 

 

No, Ennoshita was not getting involved with this one. Besides, he was working that night, although he told the others he was studying, as usual. What they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. 

 

So when Friday rolled around, he found himself in a familiar dressing room, surrounded by various outfits and bright wigs. He calmly sat down in front a full body mirror and got to work.

 

He had never really considered himself particularly attractive, despite the other second years’ insistence otherwise, but he had to admit: he looked damn good in gold eyeliner. With a steady hand he formed a perfect cat eye, admiring his handiwork for a brief moment before applying a thin coat of mascara. A bit of foundation and he was ready to suit up. 

 

The theme that evening was “oasis” and honestly, he had been dreading it a bit. He had only seen the sketches for his outfit and frankly it looked like a pain in the ass...and he hadn’t even seen the thong yet. But this was his job after all so Ennoshita dragged himself up and located his attire for the opening dance, praying that it wouldn’t inhibit his performance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, Noya was right. Tanaka Ryuunosuke was gay as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Wow this took way too long I am so sorry. I had some stuff going gone and didn't really feel like writing but I AM BACK NOW. But anyway. There's... a lot going on here. Also there was going to be angst but I'm saving that for the next chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy some EnnoTana awkwardness and smexy KinoNari!

He wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, but somehow Tanaka had ended up in front of the stage at the back of the club. He had given up on finding Noya and the others; they’d show up eventually. 

 

He had just finished his third cocktail of the night, and according to his phone they’d only been here for an hour and a half. Things were starting to get hazy and Tanaka briefly wondered how much cash he had in his wallet. But the thought was chased away by the cheers of the surrounding crowd as a dark-haired man stepped onto the stage.

 

He was barefoot, delicate gold chains dangling around his slender ankles. Flowing black harem pants hung low on his hips, held up by a golden cord. A scarf-like garment was draped over thin shoulders and toned arms, and Tanaka almost gasped aloud when he caught sight of the man’s defined torso. 

 

His eyes wandered upward, and it was a good thing he had abandoned his drink because  _ holy fuck _ , he knew that face.

 

Ennoshita Chikara was the “naturally pretty” type, but the golden wings on his lids made his eyes appear wide and more enticing than usual. Even his hair looked fluffier. Tanaka’s fingers twitched involuntarily as he imagined how soft it must feel. He wanted to run his hands through Ennoshita’s hair, feel the taut muscles of his back and stomach, kiss his neck, chest, mouth…

 

Shit, Noya was right. Tanaka Ryuunosuke was gay as fuck.

 

Gay for a certain Ennoshita Chikara, who, at this very moment, was wiggling his hips in ways that should be illegal. Tanaka couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. This person in front of him was so different than the Ennoshita he knew. This Ennoshita radiated confidence and provocation. He knew exactly how appealing he was, and took advantage of that fact. 

 

He moved in time to the music, slowly removing the wrap as he sunk to the stage, somehow keeping eye contact with the enraptured throng. As soon as the scarf had fallen from his shoulders, Ennoshita rolled forward while simultaneously untying the cord around his waist. He continued writhing suggestively as his loose pants slipped further down his body. 

 

Meanwhile, Tanaka had unconsciously begun migrating closer to the platform, drawn in by whatever spell Ennoshita had cast over him and fifty others. When he was about five feet from the edge, it happened.

 

Ennoshita was in the process of shedding his pants when, by some twist of fate, he made eye contact with Tanaka on the floor below. The color drained from his face as he realized who he was looking at, and whatever invisible force that had been rooting Tanaka to the spot snapped, causing several things to happen at once. 

 

Tanaka realized that he had been caught staring at one of his best friends.

 

Said friend was almost naked.

 

Ennoshita realized that he had been caught performing at a strip club by one of his best friends.

 

Said friend was in shock.

 

In his panic, Ennoshita had abruptly attempted to stop moving, but the momentum from his dancing carried him forward, causing his foot to get caught in the hem of his pants. 

 

Suddenly he was flying forward, and he had the misfortune of being close enough to the edge that instead of face-planting on the wooden surface, Ennoshita careened into the unsuspecting crowd, landing directly on top of a confused Tanaka.

 

At first, all Tanaka could do was lay in shock. He quickly came to his senses however as he met Ennoshita’s dark gaze for the second time. 

 

“Um…”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Are, uh, you okay?” Tanaka gulped as he became aware of their compromising position on the floor; Ennoshita wasn’t as tall as Tanaka, but he his landing had caused them to be practically nose-to-nose, and  _ fuck _ ...Tanaka wanted to kiss him.

 

Ennoshita couldn’t believe this was happening. When had his life become a freaking shoujo manga? The whole “tripping and falling directly into your crush” trope wasn’t supposed to actually happen in real life, right?

 

Wrong, apparently.

 

If he was being honest, he really didn’t mind this position. Tanaka was pretty good-looking and okay, Ennoshita had been crushing on him since first year. But then he remembered where he was, and what he was wearing, and immediately jumped up with a strangled scream.

 

“I-I-I’m fine!! I have to go! Sorry, bye!” And apparently he had other secret talents that included vaulting onto a four-foot-tall stage, because before Tanaka could get a word out, Ennoshita had escaped the crowd and disappeared behind the stage curtain. 

 

\---

 

Noya was beginning to feel like this might have been one of his not-so-great ideas. He had finally found Tanaka again-although admittedly it was his fault for losing him in the first place-but he had quickly been swallowed up by the crowd gathering near the large platform where “Kara-san” would be performing soon. Noya had overheard a few things about this performer in particular; mainly tidbits about how attractive he was. Honestly he was kind of looking forward to seeing the entertainer in action, but first he had to catch up with his most likely intoxicated best friend.

 

Soon however, the lights were dimmed as a blue spotlight lit up the curtain, and Kara-san emerged in all his gorgeous glory.

 

Or at least, that’s what Noya guessed was happening, since he was too damn short to actually see anything. But he didn’t linger on this thought, not when there was still a wild Tanaka to retrieve. So he continued fighting his way through, as the cheers intensified around him.

 

He eventually made it to Tanaka, but stopped short at the scene in front of him.

 

Noya couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Tanaka was sprawled on the floor, pinned by none other than... _ Ennoshita _ ?!

 

What the hell was he doing here? And what was he  _ wearing _ ?

 

_ “Oh no, poor Kara-san! I hope he didn’t hurt himself!”  _

 

Noya gaped in shock. This was the infamous Kara-san? 

 

Ennoshita Chikara, a fellow second year at Karasuno high school, not to mention a good friend, was also Kara-san of  _ The Pleasure Palace _ strip club?

 

Suddenly everything clicked into place. A devilish grin spread across Noya’s face for the umpteenth time that night as he quickly retrieved his phone and snapped a picture for blackmail purposes. Good thing too, because as soon as the camera shutter closed, Ennoshita abruptly stood up and fled the scene, leaving behind a shell-shocked Tanaka. 

 

Noya groaned and moved forward to help his apparently incapacitated best friend, briefly wondering when he had become the responsible one.

 

Speaking of which, where the hell were Kinoshita and Narita?

 

\---

 

Making out in the bathroom, apparently. 

 

The whole team, including Tanaka and Noya, seemed to have this idea that the two of them were responsible and reserved individuals who, when they  _ weren’t _ studying, spent all of their free time with Ennoshita. Who also spent all of his free time studying.

 

Quite frankly, they had no idea why anyone would think that. Sure, they weren’t super outspoken or ridiculously talented, but they were still teenage boys.

 

So when Noya suggested an adventure to the red light district, they jumped on board, if only to have a few moments to themselves. 

 

Of course, Kinoshita would have liked their first time to be a little more...sanitary. An actual bed would have been preferable to the sink of a public bathroom, but at this point he’d take what he could get. He couldn’t really find it in himself to complain, not when Narita was devouring his mouth like this. 

 

It had started innocently enough. Narita peppering chaste pecks over Kinoshita’s cheeks and nose when their friends had their backs turned; stealing soft, quick kisses as they traversed the darkness; linked hands swinging between them and soft giggles hidden behind Cheshire grins. 

 

Then they had reached their destination and, well, Narita must have had it  _ planned _ or something because it hadn’t even been ten minutes and Kinoshita found himself being threaded between bodies towards the bar at the back of the club.

 

Narita had pulled him close once they reached the counter, wrapping an arm around Kinoshita’s waist. Kinoshita for his part just prayed his boyfriend didn’t notice how pink he was turning at an alarming pace. 

 

“Um, Nari, what-”

 

“Shh, no questions,” Narita hushed him with a kiss to the temple. “I’ve got this.”

 

“O-oh. Well, okay then,” Kinoshita had no idea where this assertiveness was coming from but by no means was he going to stop him. 

 

Narita bought them a cocktail to share and managed to find a single barstool available. Kinoshita briefly wondered how they were going to share when Narita deftly scooped him up and plopped down with Kinoshita in his lap.

 

“This way it’ll be easier to share.” Narita grinned at the blonde and kissed him again.

 

Kinoshita quickly concluded that all of the blood in his body was either in his face or his dick, and no way in hell was he leaving this spot any time soon.

 

They only had one drink between them, but Kinoshita was drunk nonetheless. Narita’s scent filled his nostrils with every kiss they shared, and even with all of his forwardness there was something so incredibly sweet in the way he licked Kinoshita’s lips, waiting patiently for him to open up. The way he took Kinoshita’s lip between his teeth. The way his hands roamed under his shirt, firmly but gently.

 

It was nearly impossible to judge how much time had passed; a few of the club’s renowned entertainers had performed on the stage to the left, but neither was paying much attention to their surroundings. Honestly Kinoshita could have stayed there forever, cradled in Narita’s lap, but apparently his boyfriend had other plans. 

 

“Let’s switch locations; my legs are falling asleep.” 

 

_ You dick certainly isn’t,  _ thought Kinoshita ruefully as he slid down to the floor. But he only nodded and allowed himself to be towed away once more.

 

He didn’t bother asking where they were going; Narita wouldn’t have heard him anyway. But his heart rate was increasing with every step as he tightened his grip on Narita.

 

After what seemed like another ten minutes they had reached the bathroom, and Kinoshita had about two seconds to get his bearings before being forcefully pinned against the wall, Narita’s usually light brown eyes darkening with want as their breath mingled between them.

 

Then they collided. Tongues tangled and hands roamed. Narita’s leg ended up between Kinoshita’s thighs at some point, and he felt his insides liquefy as their bodies pressed ever closer. He needed more.

 

“N-nari. I want…” he gasped as Narita sucked a bruise on his neck, smoothing his tongue over the mark to soothe it.

 

“Mm. Tell me,” Narita mumbled into the skin behind his ear, causing Kinoshita to shiver uncontrollably. “Tell me what you want, Kinoshita.”

 

“I...I w-want more. I want t-to feel…” his breath hitched, making it difficult to form coherent sentences. “...f-feel you against...ahhh...m-me.”

 

Narita’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but he recovered quickly and moved his hands to Kinoshita’s waistband, rubbing his thumbs there for a minute as he evaluated the situation.

 

“Are you sure about this?” 

 

Kinoshita’s charcoal eyes peered at him from under his hooded lids, and he nodded once.

 

That was all the prompting Narita needed. He quickly undid the button of his boyfriend’s pants, gently palming him as he followed suit with his own. Soon they were free of their boxers as well, and Narita took them both in hand, gasping at the sensation.

 

Kinoshita groaned as tremors ran just beneath his skin. He had always been sensitive but at this point he was so overstimulated he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. Needless to say he was glad Narita was taking the lead here.

 

He set up a quick pace from the get go, deciding that lube wasn’t really necessary with the amount of precum leaking between them. With every twist of his wrist he kissed Kinoshita senseless, relishing the moans that were free-falling from his boyfriend’s plush lips.

 

Not that he was doing any better in the noise department. Their groans and gasps intertwined. Sloppy kisses exchanged. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, logical Narita was telling him this was a bad idea. This was a public place. They could be caught at any time.

 

But he didn’t care. Not when he finally had his gorgeous boyfriend in his arms. 

 

With newfound determination, he increased the pace even more and watched in fascination as Kinoshita’s hips shook with the pleasure coursing through his veins. He felt the familiar heat pooling in his gut, and Kinoshita seemed close too. Just a little more, and...

 

“Ahhhh...N-nari. K-Kazuhito. I’m g-going to-” 

 

_ BANG! _

 

Narita jumped, accidently clenching tighter around them. Kinoshita screamed. 

 

Ennoshita, who thought he had expended his bad luck for the evening, froze as his tear-filled eyes took in the scene, the bathroom door slowly creaking closed behind him. 

 

\---

 

Tanaka stared blankly into space, trying to make sense of the last few minutes. He was vaguely aware of a small person helping him to his feet, but the shock of the recent events had become too much for his brain to handle, and it seemed that whatever was in those drinks was finally,  _ finally _ kicking in. He felt himself being led outside by Noya, who was texting Kinoshita to let him know they were heading out. 

 

The whole way home, he felt like puking for various reasons. Despite Noya’s reassurance that it was just the alcohol in his system, Tanaka knew there was more to it than that. 

 

He had always thought Ennoshita was appealing, but tonight was the first time he had actually wanted to  _ do _ anything about it. Even more nerve-wracking was the fact that he genuinely liked Ennoshita as a person. The more he thought about it, the clearer the picture became. He and Ennoshita kissing. He and Ennoshita holding hands. Studying together. Eating together. Watching those old American films Ennoshita loved so much.

 

Tanaka stopped dead in his tracks when it hit him.

 

He was rapidly falling in love with Ennoshita Chikara, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ennoshita. You poor child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh come on, Nari! It’s right in front of us!” Narita gave him a blank look. Kinoshita sighed.
> 
> “He’s in love, Nari! He’s gotta be! And if I had to take a guess, I’d put my money on a certain Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This wasn't supposed to take a week to finish. Oops.
> 
> But anyway! The angst intensifies (sort of- it's not TOO bad...yet) Also more KinoNari interactions because these two don't get enough love. ALSO a huge thank you to my betas!! Without you nothing would get done.
> 
> With that, here's chapter three!

The door clicked shut. 

 

“Um.”

 

“Uh.”

 

Ennoshita opened his mouth, but promptly snapped it shut again.

 

How the hell was he supposed to respond to this.

 

Luckily, Narita’s suave nature came to the rescue.

 

“H-hey, Ennoshita. What are you doing here?” Narita thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t much of a blusher, unlike his boyfriend, who had his mortified face buried in Narita’s jacket. 

 

“Uh, I was just. Um. Leaving. Yep. See you later. Be safe.” Ennoshita tried to joke through his nerves, but honestly this situation couldn’t get much worse. He was wearing a goddamn  _ golden thong _ , for fuck’s sake. Not to mention, he had just walked in on...whatever the hell this was. Usually he could keep himself composed in front of other people, but the stress of everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes was just too much. He could feel the familiar sting behind his eyelids, and his hands were shaking too.

 

Yeah, now would be an excellent time to escape. Unfortunately for him, the duo by the sink had managed to collect themselves while he was fumbling around. 

 

“Woah, hold up!” Narita grabbed his wrist to prevent his hasty retreat. “We should, uh, talk about...this.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about!” The panic drove his voice to a higher pitch, and he physically winced as he attempted to pull free of Narita’s grasp. It was already too late, however. 

 

“Really? Because you just caught your two best friends in the act. In the public restroom of a strip club. Where you said, and I quote: ‘you would never be caught dead in, not in a million years.’ Not to mention, you’re wearing…” Narita gestured vaguely at Ennoshita’s crotch region “...well,  _ that _ .” 

 

Ennoshita bit his lip, silently admitting his defeat. He was caught.

 

“Also,” piped up Kinoshita, who had mostly recovered, “you seem kind of upset. Is everything okay?”

 

“I-I’m fine. It’s just...you guys weren’t supposed to find out.” The tears were beginning to fall slowly and Ennoshita self-consciously wiped them away before hugging his arms around his torso. Now that he wasn’t onstage he felt so exposed and vulnerable. Not just physically either. He felt like his exterior hardness had been stripped away, leaving his naked, emotional self alone to weather the elements. He hated it.

 

“Find out what? That you’re a stripper?” Narita looked genuinely concerned as he began carding through Ennoshita’s hair to relax him. “As if that would matter. You should know by now how close we are. I mean, you just walked in on us and didn’t even scream. If that doesn’t say friendship, I don’t know what will.” 

 

Kinoshita nodded in agreement, despite the blush on his cheeks. “Y-yeah Enno! We’re best friends, remember? You can tell us anything!”

 

“Speaking of which...Kinoshita and I are dating. Have been for a while.” Narita bit his lip nervously and Kinoshita looked significantly less confident than he had two seconds ago. 

 

“Oh. Wow. That’s um, that’s really great you guys.” Ennoshita tried to smile. Of course he wanted to be happy for them, but somehow the thought of his two friends being in a steady relationship only made him feel worse.

 

“We’re sorry for not telling you sooner, it’s just-”

 

“It’s okay!” Ennoshita interrupted with what he hoped was a convincing grin. “I totally get the whole ‘not wanting to come out thing’ trust me. But I should probably get going for real. My boss is going to be looking for me soon.” As he spoke he edged out of the bathroom, willing himself to keep it together. 

 

Narita and Kinoshita exchanged quick, concerned glances, but nodded in understanding as their friend excused himself.

 

“Yeah, okay. See you at school, Enno.” Kinoshita frowned as the door closed once again. He turned to his boyfriend to see the same look mirrored on his face.

 

“Something’s up with him,” Narita muttered. “I mean, if he wants to work at a strip club that’s his choice. Although I question the legality of it all…”

 

“Oh, Narita’s using big words again,” quipped Kinoshita, “but really, this is Enno we’re talking about. He wouldn’t do anything irresponsible without good reason, right? Besides, I think there’s something else going on here.” The blond wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Narita gave him a look.

 

“Oh come on, Nari! It’s right in front of us!” Narita gave him a blank look. Kinoshita sighed.

 

“He’s in  _ love _ , Nari! He’s gotta be! And if I had to take a guess, I’d put my money on a certain Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

 

“ _ What _ .”

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed! During practice he barely pays attention to anyone else. Whenever we eat lunch he always grabs the spot next to Tanaka. Hell, whenever we bring up his name Enno just gets this... _ look _ . I’m telling you, that boy is head over heels.”

 

Narita furrowed his brow in thought. “I mean, I guess you do have a point. But Kino, we don’t even know if he’s gay. And Tanaka’s gotta be straighter than a ruler.”

 

“Did you not just hear him? How could he not be gay? He works in a strip club, for fuck’s sake. As for Tanaka…” Kinoshita pursed his lips. “Well, he could always be bi? I know he and Noya go on and on about Kiyoko-san, but there’s always a possibility he could like guys too? Besides, I’m pretty sure the managers have a thing going on anyway.”

 

Narita blinked in surprise. “Wow. You are surprisingly observant-”

 

“HEY!”

 

“-for a blond. Anyway, regardless of whatever Enno’s got going on in that head of his, it’s not really our place to meddle. We should just lay low and see how it all plays out.”

 

Kinoshita nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think that’s probably for the best. But you gotta admit, they’d make a cute couple!”

 

Narita smiled fondly and kissed Kinoshita on the temple. “Yeah, but not as cute as us though.” He took his boyfriend’s hand in his own and began to pull him out of the bathroom. “Come on, we should probably head home now.”

 

Kinoshita nodded and allowed himself to be led away once more, a crimson blush staining his cheeks for the umpteenth time that night.

 

\---

 

When Saturday morning rolled around, Tanaka Ryuunosuke was not prepared. 

 

He had tried and failed to get out of school for the day, and the early morning lecture from his mother was not helping his hangover. Regardless, here he was, trudging his way up the familiar path. He had slept through the majority of practice already, so he was in no rush to get to school. Besides, he needed to time to think up a plan.

 

A strategy to woo Ennoshita Chikara right out of his sparkling stripper thong and into Ryuu’s arms. 

 

Yeah. He was ninety-nine percent sure that wasn’t going to happen. But a guy could try, right?

 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Ennoshita until he walked right into him. 

 

“Oof!”

 

“Ouch!”

 

Tanaka snapped out of it just in time to catch Ennoshita mid-stumble. 

 

“Holy shit, dude! Sorry, I was spacing out. You okay?” This was not going to be a good day for him, was it?

 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t really paying attention either. Ah, but, why aren’t you at practice?” Ennoshita looked so adorably perplexed that Tanaka almost forgot to answer the question.

 

“Oh! I, uh, slept in. I’m kind of...hungover actually.” He grimaced and scratched his head as his plan went down the metaphorical drain.

 

“Hungover?”

 

“Yeah, I ended up drinking a bit too much last night. Actually, the whole evening’s kind of blur…”  _ Except for you,  _ Tanaka almost blurted aloud. Thankfully he held himself back.

 

“O-oh. I see. So I guess you don’t remember much, huh?” Ennoshita didn’t know whether to feel relieved or upset. Apparently the whole “falling onto your best friend in a thong” incident that had kept him up all night hadn’t affected Tanaka in the slightest. 

 

That...was a good thing.

 

Right?

 

“Yeah, I mean some parts are really vivid,”  _ Specifically, the way you took your pants off…  _ “but I honestly don’t even remember how I got home. Damn, speaking of which, I should probably text Noya back! Gimme a sec…”

 

As he fumbled around with his phone, Ennoshita was having a crises. From the way he was acting, Tanaka didn’t remember seeing him at the club. That was good, because that meant that so far the only ones who knew were Kinoshita and Narita. There was a possibility that Noya knew as well, but Ennoshita preferred not to entertain that option. 

 

To the best of his knowledge, his secret was safe. So why did he feel so shitty?

 

_ Because...for a moment there I thought I had a chance. The way he looked at me, I thought.... _

 

Ennoshita shook his head.  _ No. He was just drunk. It didn’t mean anything. _

 

_ It...didn’t mean a damn thing. _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years were concerned, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.

Ennoshita was acting...weird. 

 

They had walked to class together, but Ennoshita spent the whole time zoning out and providing no more than one word answers when prompted. Then, when Tanaka asked to borrow a textbook for second period, Ennoshita didn’t even look at him as he wordlessly passed it over. Tanaka couldn’t help but feel like Ennoshita was avoiding him, but he chalked it up to tiredness from the night before.

 

By the time lunch rolled around, however, Tanaka knew something was up. Ennoshita always,  _ always _ sat between him and Narita. But when he finally showed up, he plopped down between Kinoshita and Noya, without so much as a greeting. No one seemed to know how to break the thick cloud of tension that had descended upon them, and the awkward silence stretched on for a solid five minutes. Noya was the first to crack.

 

“Damn, this is some tension!” he quipped. “Everyone tired from last night or what?” 

 

Ennoshita immediately stiffened. Kinoshita and Narita exchanged concerned glances. Tanaka was shoveling rice and didn’t notice. Noya did.

 

“Out of the five of us, I think you have the most reason to be tired Chikara!” Noya grinned coyly and wiggled his eyebrows. Ennoshita groaned. So he  _ had _ seen after all. 

 

“Please shut up Nishinoya. I don’t really want to talk about it.”  _ Since a certain someone obviously doesn’t remember. _

 

That same certain someone had stopped eating altogether and was trying to control his flushed face as memories from the night before resurfaced. Noya, however, wasn’t done yet. 

 

“Aw, what’s up Chika-chan? Too tired from all that  _ studying _ ?”

 

That did it. 

 

“Would you fucking  _ shut up _ ? God you’re annoying!” Ennoshita pushed himself up from the ground and stalked towards the door as tears once again welled behind his eyelids. Noya was right in a way; he was tired, and frustrated, and disappointed. 

 

There was no way Tanaka liked him. What had happened last night was nothing more than an accident. An accident that he didn’t even remember. 

 

_ God, I’m so fucking stupid. _

 

“Chikara!” He winced as Noya’s feet slapped the tile behind him.

 

“Chika, wait!” 

 

Ennoshita hastily wiped his face as Noya careened into him from behind, almost sending him face first into the wall. 

 

“Chika, I’m sorry! I didn’t think-”

 

“ _ You never think _ !” Ennoshita spat back, shoving Noya’s chest. “Didn’t it occur to you that  _ maybe _ I don’t want the whole school knowing about this?” Nishinoya’s eyes widened at his friend’s outburst. He’d never seen Ennoshita act like this before.

 

“B-but we were the only ones there!” he exclaimed. 

 

“Oh come on, we all know you can’t keep a secret to save your life.” Ennoshita’s own words shocked him, but he was too hurt and too tired to care at this point. Bewilderment flashed across Noya’s face before being swiftly replaced with anger in the form of downturned brows and clenched fists. Just as he opened his mouth to retort, the bell signalling the end of lunch rang, and the hall immediately filled with students, giving Ennoshita ample time to escape.

 

\---

 

The third years were concerned, to say the least.

 

Noya had shown up ten minutes late to practice Saturday afternoon, which was troubling in and of itself. Ennoshita hadn’t shown up at all. The other three second years obviously knew something, but changed the topic when questioned by Suga. 

 

When Ennoshita missed both practices on Monday, Daichi cornered Tanaka and demanded an explanation.

 

“I...haven’t talked to Ennoshita all weekend,” Tanaka mumbled in response. That much was true, but Tanaka couldn’t for the life of him figure out why, unless…

 

Unless Ennoshita was ashamed about the stripper thing. It would make sense, but if that were the case, why do it in the first place? 

 

_ Although...I suppose it would be pretty embarrassing to trip off a stage in nothing but a thong. But still, why would he blow up at Noya like that? Something’s not adding up here… _

 

He was so lost in his own musings that Daichi had to physically shake him to get his attention.

 

“Tanaka, hey, pay attention!”

 

“S-sorry, Daichi-san.”

 

Sawamura withheld a groan. What was up with the second years lately? 

 

“It’s fine. Anyway, are you sure you have no idea what could have happened with Ennoshita? I really don’t want a repeat of last year.”

 

Tanaka winced. They definitely couldn’t afford to lose anyone this far into the season, especially someone as cool-headed as Ennoshita. But telling Daichi about Friday night would mean spilling Chikara’s secret, and according to Noya’s account of what had happened in the hallway, that would more than likely make things worse.

 

“I’m sorry, Daichi-san. I don’t know what’s going on.” With that, Tanaka left to practice spiking with Kageyama, as Hinata had left to practice receiving with Noya. Who, incidentally, hadn’t spoken more than three words since arriving.

 

Asahi wasn’t the only one who noticed the change in behavior, but he was the first to confront Noya about it. Well, it was less of a confrontation and more like concerned staring until Noya finally snapped.

 

“Asahi-san, do I have something on my face?” he irritatedly asked. He liked the third year a lot but after the shit Chikara pulled on Saturday he wasn’t really in the mood. Thankfully, Asahi understood stress quite well and therefore knew how to approach the situation without making it worse.

 

Well, that was the plan, at least.

 

“Um, I’m sorry Nishinoya, I didn’t mean to stare, it’s just that, you seem...uh...quiet.” Asahi ducked his head and bit his lip nervously before continuing. “I-is everything okay?”

 

Noya groaned. “Ugh, it’s nothing, Asahi-san. Ennoshita’s acting weird and I can’t figure out why. I’m just kinda frustrated, I guess.” 

 

Asahi nodded understandingly. He had passed Ennoshita once in the hallway that day, and while the second year was as polite as ever, he seemed...distracted. Although, the other second years weren’t much better. Noya was way too quiet. Tanaka was spiking with half the force he normally used. Kinoshita had missed all but two spikes, and Narita was too busy correcting Kinoshita to properly block.

 

Asahi looked up, meeting Suga’s level gaze from across the gym. He nodded once, briefly. 

 

It was time for an intervention.

 

\---

 

“So I’m sure all of you are wondering why I’ve gathered you here,” began Suga in his best authoritative voice. All five second years exchanged uncomfortable glances. Ennoshita was already regretting his decision to come back to practice. Although he was also a bit relieved; he hadn’t really come up with a proper excuse yet. 

 

The relief was short lived, however. After a brief pause he felt Suga’s cunning gaze come to rest in his direction. 

 

“Asahi, Daichi and I couldn’t help but notice your absence, Ennoshita-kun. Care to explain?”

 

“Um, I’d rather not...it’s kind of...personal.” Ennoshita gulped as his anxiety surged. He totally did  _ not _ want to tell Suga, a.k.a. team mom extraordinaire, about his uh, “extracurricular activities.” 

 

“Okay then, I see you’re choosing to be difficult. In that case, why don’t  _ you _ tell me what’s going on, Kinoshita-kun.” Said person flinched visibly. Damn Suga and his manipulative ways; he knew Kinoshita couldn’t say no to his senpai. But Kinoshita was one of Chikara’s best friends, he wouldn’t rat him out...right?

 

“Uh, I’m...not really at liberty to say,” Kinoshita looked positively terrified and Ennoshita internally swore to buy him meat buns for a month in return for his sacrifice.

 

Suga shrugged and carefully selected his next target: Nishinoya.

 

“Noya, you’ve been pretty quiet recently. I think the first years might be starting to notice…” He trailed off coyly, shrugging nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just delivered a fatal blow to the libero’s ego.

 

Nishinoya grit his teeth, but didn’t say anything. Ennoshita prayed Suga would let it go.

 

No such luck.

 

“Okay, look. You guys have been acting strange since Saturday. The only thing that occurred between Friday evening and Saturday morning was whatever birthday celebration you may have participated in...unless somebody died or something. Which I feel like is more plausible at this point.” Suga paused for a moment, either for dramatic effect or to survey everyone’s expressions, Ennoshita couldn’t tell. But he was quickly calculating his escape nonetheless. 

 

“Regardless, whatever happened is affecting the team dynamic and it’s starting to get ridiculous. I was going to let you guys figure it out yourselves but that clearly isn’t happening. So fess up.” 

 

Ennoshita felt like crying. The thing is, logically he knew Suga wouldn’t report him to the school or anything, but he knew that a simple confession wasn’t gonna cut it. He’d have to go into detail about  _ why  _ he was in that line of work to begin with, and he could only imagine the grilling that would follow...plus Suga would want to know why he was so upset about it, and...fuck. Here come the tears.  _ Again. _

 

And of course,  _ of course _ Suga noticed, because he’s  _ Suga _ .

 

“Ennoshita?” Concern seeped into his voice as he leaned in closer. “Hey, what’s going on? Oh my god, did someone actually die?!”

 

“Oh for fucks sake,  _ just tell him _ !” Noya had had enough apparently. But Ennoshita didn’t trust himself to speak. So he focused all of his attention on burning a hole through the clubroom wall. 

 

“FINE.” Oh no.

 

“Noya, I don’t think-” Narita tried to interject, but it was too late. Tanaka, who had remained uncomfortably quiet throughout the whole exchange suddenly looked up in alarm.

 

“Noya, you shouldn’t-”

 

“Ennoshita works as a stripper.”

 

There were about two seconds of calm before Suga registered what had been said. Then chaos.

 

_ “What. _ ” 

 

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently angst is kinda my thing. THIS WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE ANGSTY GODDAMMIT. Also I am so so sorry for the delay! Life's been kicking my butt lately and my motivation hasn't really been all there, but I WILL finish this don't worry! Thanks for sticking it out with me, and I hope you are enjoying the drama


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That was literally the only thing I heard about all weekend. Trust me, he remembers”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this is late. But uh, there's finally gonna be some progress?? Maybe?? Also this is a result of guilt-induced sleep deprivation and therefore is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes!

“Nishinoya! You can’t just-”

 

“I can’t believe you just blurted that out!”

 

“Oh so it’s  _ my fault _ ? Ennoshita’s the one who fucking flipped out of nowhere!”

 

“OKAY. That’s enough.” Immediately the room fell quiet. Suga rarely raised his voice. Ennoshita braced himself.

 

“Okay. Wow. Um. That’s not what I was expecting  _ at all _ ...Ennoshita...it’s not my place to tell you how to spend your free time, but quite frankly I’m shocked. I’m sure I don’t need to lecture you about the dangers of that particular industry. However, that still doesn’t explain the drama…” 

 

Chikara gulped nervously and willed away the oncoming onslaught of waterworks. He honestly didn’t know what came over him. He knew Nishinoya wouldn’t intentionally hurt him. But admittedly, the jokes hurt. He was embarrassed enough as is, not to mention his (probably) unrequited crush on Tanaka. It was too much. This was too much. 

 

“I guess I did kinda joke about it but I don’t know why he got so pissed?” Nishinoya was talking to Suga, but the words cut Ennoshita like a knife. Noya was right...he had no reason to lash out like that. He should apologize…

 

“Wouldn’t you get upset if someone insulted a hobby you enjoy?” Tanaka interjected. His voice had an edge that Ennoshita had never heard before. Frustration, and...empathy? 

 

Nishinoya blinked in confusion as Tanaka continued. 

 

“Look, I don’t know why Enno does this and honestly I’m not sure that I agree. But, it’s obvious that he likes it otherwise he would have stopped by now, right? Plus, uh, I’m sure the thing with the stage….was kind of embarrassing. So for you to bring it up probably hurt his feelings, or something…” Tanaka trailed off as his face darkened slightly. Nishinoya opened his mouth in protest, but then shut it again as he glanced at Ennoshita, who was still refusing to look anyone in the eye. 

 

“B-but I mean, I could be wrong! I just know you’ve been acting weird all weekend, Ennoshita. Maybe it would help if you told us what’s wrong?” Tanaka looked in Enno’s direction, cautiously moving towards him when he didn’t respond.

 

“Ennoshita?” Suga prompted, after an awkward pause. Still no answer. Tanaka knelt down in front of him, gently turning his face to look him in the eye. But he only held his gaze for about two seconds before Ennoshita violently stood up, shoving Tanaka away from him.

 

“I...I can’t do this. Sorry, I have to go!” Tanaka stared up at him in shock as Ennoshita ran for the door. As if on cue, it swung open to reveal a concerned Daichi.

 

“Hey, is everyth-” He was cut off with an “oof” as Ennoshita shoved past him, followed by Narita who had bolted out of his chair immediately.

 

“Excuse me, Daichi-san,” he muttered apologetically on his way out.

 

Suga sighed as he joined Daichi at the door to watch the two retreating figures. 

 

“Well that was a bust.”

 

\---

 

Narita thanked his lucky stars for his daily morning jogs; he would have never caught up with Ennoshita without the extra training. Then again, they didn’t make it very far before Ennoshita collapsed to the ground, tears dripping down his cheeks. He rolled himself into a ball, clutching his knees to his chest tightly. Narita sighed and cautiously crouched next to him.

 

“Enno...hey, dude, what’s wrong?” he inquired, rubbing his friend’s back soothingly. Ennoshita just sniffled and shook his head in response. This was the worst. Any remaining chance he could have possibly had with Tanaka was dashed when he shoved him away. 

 

Why was he like this. Why couldn’t he just grow a pair and ask Tanaka out like a normal person. Why did he have to psychoanalyze every minute detail until he experienced self-induced panic. Why couldn’t he just open up to people. Why was he so damn awful at communication. 

 

Take Narita for example. Here he is, wasting his precious time on him,  _ again _ . Here he is, trying to help, offering undeserved comfort, and what is Ennoshita doing?

 

Bawling his eyes out. Again.

 

Narita on the other hand was calling reinforcements. Aka, his blonde partner in crime. Kinoshita had always been more proficient in the “get your stupid lovesick best friend to stop crying” department.

 

It took him all of thirty seconds to arrive, Nishinoya in tow. They gently knelt down on the other side of Ennoshita, who had finally stopped trembling and seemed to be calming down. After a minute or two he lifted his head to the trio hesitantly, jolting a bit when he noticed Nishinoya.

 

“O-oh. Um. Hello,” he stammered quietly.

 

“Hey there.” Noya answered just as quietly, reaching out to ruffle his hair affectionately. “Watcha bawling for?” 

 

Kinoshita groaned. “Tact is a thing you lack, Nishinoya.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I was just asking!” Nishinoya snapped back with a huff. “Besides, at least I’m trying here.” Ennoshita felt another twinge of guilt. He cleared his throat before Kinoshita could fire a retort.

 

“H-he’s right, Kino. I’m the one who should apologize. I-I’m sorry Noya. What I did the other day was wrong. I knew you were just joking...I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. I’m really sorry.” Ennoshita tried to convey as much sincerity as he could while avoiding Nishinoya’s steadfast gaze. He had never been good with conflict. He was the type to let something go unresolved until it was either forgotten or the relationship lost. He was a coward who couldn’t stand confrontation. But as he finished speaking, he forced himself to look in Noya’s direction. 

 

Nishinoya was the exact opposite of him. He faced conflict head-on; welcomed it, even. He was an emotional firecracker, but he held himself to a high standard, and recognized when he was at fault. He was a lot like Tanaka in that regard. Perhaps that explained why they were so close.

 

_ Nishinoya...understands Tanaka, in a way I never will.  _

 

Noya sighed exasperatedly, before breaking out a full-face grin. “Geez, you’re so troublesome, Chikara!” He ruffled Ennoshita’s hair affectionately, before softly adding, “Besides, I should apologize too. I was being kinda inconsiderate of your feelings. I’m sorry Chika.”

 

Ennoshita blinked in surprise, then smiled in return. “It’s okay. I was kind of being overdramatic…”

 

“You can say that again!” Kinoshita and Narita chorused in unison. Ennoshita rolled his eyes while the others snickered in amusement.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Aren’t you guys supposed to be comforting me here?” 

 

“Mm well, it would help if we knew what the problem was.” Narita retorted fondly. Kinoshita raised his eyebrows in agreement as Noya elbowed Ennoshita.

 

“Tell us what’s wrong, Chika,” he prompted.

 

Ennoshita groaned. “Well...the thing is. Uh. I kind of...have a little...tiny...insignificant… crushonTanakaRyuunosuke.”  

 

“Oh.” 

 

“You don’t say?”

 

“Is that it?”

 

Ennoshita stared slack-jawed at his companions. “Um. Yeah?”

 

There was a beat of silence in which Nishinoya tried, and failed, to contain his amusement, before guffawing loudly and collapsing in a fit of giggles. “Y-you….you really...haha...that’s...hahaha. Th-that’s what you’ve been stressing over this whole time?” Ennoshita’s confused confirmation only sent Noya into more hysterics.

 

“Stop it, Noya! It’s serious! This is a real, actual problem!”

 

“I-I’ll say,” wheezed Noya. 

 

Ennoshita turned to his other friends for support, only to find them in similar states of amusement. 

 

“Guys, this isn’t funny! What am I supposed to do about it?”

 

“Do?” Narita responded incredulously, “Uh, you confess to him, obviously? What’s so difficult about that?”

 

“Oh, gee, I don’t know? Does the phrase ‘out of the closet’ mean anything to you? Newsflash: I’m not.”

 

“Dude you work in a gay bar.” Narita deadpanned. Kinoshita snorted.

 

“Correction: strip club. And that doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Right.” 

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Of course not.”

 

Ennoshita groaned and flopped onto the grass dramatically. “Ugh. You’re right.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“When are we not?”

 

He glared up at them and continued. “But Tanaka wouldn’t remember that. Oh, except,  _ you blurted it out to him _ .” 

 

“Dude I already apologized for that, remember?” Noya scoffed. “And correction: he totally remembers that. Golden thong and all.”

 

“WHAT.” Ennoshita sputtered as he scrambled to his knees. 

 

“That was literally the only thing I heard about all weekend. Trust me, he remembers”

 

“Plus,” Kinoshita interjected, “did you not hear him in the clubroom? He mentioned something about ‘the thing with the stage’?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I was gonna ask you about that. What happened anyway?” asked Narita.

 

“Oh, I can show you!” piped up Noya as Ennoshita grimaced. “I have a picture!”

 

“There’s photographic evidence?!” shrieked Ennoshita, burying his head in his hands.

 

“Damn straight,” nodded Noya as he scrolled through his phone, before arriving at the incriminating photo.

 

“More like damn  _ gay _ .” Kinoshita mumbled.

 

“Oh snap.” Narita whistled. “How did that even happen?”

 

“Well, I didn’t see the whole thing, but I think Chika tripped on his clothes or something and basically fell off the stage and onto Ryuu.” 

 

“Ugh, why do you have to dig up these memories,” whined Ennoshita.

 

“Dude, why wouldn’t you wanna remember that? That’s hilarious!”

 

“I don’t think you’re helping, Nari.” Kinoshita chided.

 

“Uggghhhhhhhh.” Ennoshita once again flailed himself into lump, facedown on the ground.

 

“Youmf gurs armft helmfing.”

 

“What was that?”

 

Ennoshita lifted his head just enough to repeat: “You guys aren’t helping. Aren’t we supposed to be friends? Talk about betrayal.”

 

Narita rolled his eyes at the theatrical display. “Look man, if you ever want anything to happen you gotta speak up. I’m pretty sure Tanaka already likes you, so all you gotta do is just tell him you feel the same.”

 

“Yeah, and maybe don’t push him away when he tries to help?” Kinoshita offered gently.

 

Noya nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that was kinda mean, dude. He was a little torn up about it.”

 

“Oh...I did do that, didn’t I?”

 

The trio nodded in confirmation.

 

“Wow uh, I’ve been kind of an asshole. Do you think...he still likes me?”

 

“Of course he does, dumbass!” Noya exclaimed, thumping him on the back. “But you should probably confess sooner rather than later.”

 

“Yeah…” Ennoshita inhaled deeply, before standing up once more. “Yeah you’re right. I’ll, uh. Get right on that. Yep. Here I go. Gonna go pour my heart out. Yep. I’m totally-”

 

“Ennoshita, you aren’t going to get anywhere if you don’t actually move.”

 

“I’m working on it, okay! Don’t rush me.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I’m just gonna call him!”

 

“Okay okay, I’m going!” And with a final deep breath for courage, Ennoshita headed back towards the clubroom, a churning mix of anxiety and optimism swirling in his gut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay you guys ;-; I was participating in Inktober and that kinda sapped all my creative juices. BUT IM BACK and it looks like this might actually be wrapping up?? Maybe? I think Ennoshita's cried enough, lol. So yeah hopefully this will be done within the next chapter or two! And don't worry, there will be more stripping action, after all this is a stripper au! 
> 
> Ah but anyway, as always thank you for reading and sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment! I really appreciate your support. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tanaka!” He snagged his wrist before the other could get very far. “Wait let me explain! I didn’t-”
> 
> “Didn’t what?” Tanaka snarled as he attempted to shake free. Curse Ennoshita and his iron grip.
> 
> “I didn’t...know you liked me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took entirely too long to produce.

Tanaka let out a sigh of relief when Suga and Daichi finally locked up the clubroom and left him alone. He sent them off with what he hoped was an energetic wave, and waited until they were out of sight before collapsing onto the stairs. He was never one to cry over a boy but he supposed there was a first time for everything...considering this was his first crush on a dude after all.

 

And if Ennoshita’s reaction was anything to go by, that’s probably all it would ever be. Honestly he could have pushed Tanaka down these very stairs and it would have hurt less. Tanaka sniffed and willed away the sting behind his eyelids. Ennoshita was probably gonna show up any time now to grab his bag. He didn’t need to see Karasuno’s soon-to-be-ace blubbering like a shoujo protagonist.

 

“Tanaka? You there?”

 

Well, fuck. Speak of the devil and he appears.

 

Tanaka stood up slowly and wiped his face on his sleeve, grateful for the cover of darkness. “Yo, I’m here. Forget your bag?” He reached behind him and gruffly handed it to Ennoshita, before edging past him.

 

“H-hey um. Can you hold up for a second? I need to talk to you about something.” Ennoshita swallowed nervously as Tanaka stilled.

 

“What do ya want?” he muttered with clenched fists.

 

“I-hey, what’s wrong? You’re shaking…”

 

“Well  _ excuse me _ for being upset. I kinda just got rejected so if you could hurry up that’d be great.”

 

Ennoshita felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Rejected? By...who?”

 

Tanaka turned to glare at him. “Who do you think, dumbass? Mister ‘won’t even look at the guy who defended you’. God I didn’t think you had it in you to be such an asshole. My mistake.” Tanaka turned abruptly with the intention of stalking away dramatically until he was out of earshot, then having a breakdown. But Ennoshita was having none of that.

 

“Tanaka!” He snagged his wrist before the other could get very far. “Wait let me explain! I didn’t-”

 

“Didn’t what?” Tanaka snarled as he attempted to shake free. Curse Ennoshita and his iron grip.

 

“I didn’t...know you liked me.” Ennoshita bit his lip as his voice came out much softer than he intended.

 

“I thought you didn’t remember what happened...you were acting so normal, I just figured it didn’t matter to you...the truth is, I’ve liked you for so long-”

 

“ _ What?” _ Interrupted Tanaka, with wide eyes. “How long?!”

 

Ennoshita swallowed thickly. “Since first year, I guess? I dunno when it happened exactly…” He trailed off and forced himself to take in Tanaka’s shocked expression. 

 

“Since...last year.” Tanaka repeated, awestruck. “You’ve liked me for a whole fucking year and  _ never said anything _ ?”

 

“How could I? You’ve always gone on and on about Kiyoko-san and about this or that girl. I was pretty damn sure you were straight. Not to mention,” Ennoshita glanced away once more as his cheeks grew pink, “that even if you were gay, you’re totally out of my league. You’re attractive and popular-”

 

“Enno-”

 

“-talented too. I think it’s amazing how energetic you are. You’re always helping others and encouraging them, especially the first years-”

 

“Ennoshita, I-”

 

“How could you possibly be interested in someone like me? I’m mediocre at best, not attractive in the slightest, can’t even work up the courage to tell my best friends I’m gay. God, you must think I’m-”

 

He was interrupted by Tanaka’s palm slapping over his mouth. He let out an indignant squawk and was about to protest, until he noticed how close Tanaka’s face was, and froze.

 

“Do you know what I think?” Tanaka asked gently, as he slowly removed his hand. “I think you are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen in my life. I think you are kind and gentle and soft. I think you’re a lot more talented than you give yourself credit for. You’re hella smart. You are able to see both sides of an argument and logically keep it from escalating. You are basically the opposite of me, and I love that.” Tanaka paused to take a breath as he blushed slightly. “Also, you, uh...look really good in gold.”

 

About two seconds passed before both boys flushed red and laughed nervously, avoiding each other’s gazes. 

 

“Wow,” Ennoshita chuckled, “that was one hell of a confession, Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

 

“Sh-shut up! I’m nervous, ok? Besides, you couldn’t even confess until Noya made you.”

 

Ennoshita looked away, embarrassed. “You...got me there.” Tanaka moved to look into his eyes once more, trailing his hand down to Ennoshita’s chest.

 

“Do...I have you here, too?”

 

Ennoshita gaped at him before breaking out in a full-faced grin. “That...was pretty smooth.” 

 

Tanaka however didn’t react, opting to keep peering at his face instead. “Do I?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Ennoshita replied softly. “I mean, if you still want me…”

 

“Of course I do dumbass!” Tanaka scoffed. “As if I’m letting you get away, after all this.” He gently rested his forehead against Ennoshita’s as the other chuckled softly. 

 

“Mm, I kinda made that more complicated than that needed to be, didn’t I?”

 

Tanaka smiled gently and nuzzled Ennoshita’s nose. “Well yeah, but you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks. Real confidence booster right there.”

 

“Are you two gonna kiss or what?”

 

Both parties jumped simultaneously and whipped around to find the other second years chuckling not ten feet away. 

 

“Noya!” Tanaka all but screamed in frustration. “You totally ruined it!”

 

Nishinoya grinned devilishly. “That’s what you guys get for being lovesick dumbasses.”

 

“Oi!”

 

Ennoshita smiled to himself as he watched the two hotheads wrestle each other playfully. He didn’t notice the other two flank him until their arms were around his shoulders.

 

“So, I guess it went well, yeah?” Narita prompted as Ennoshita grinned at him. 

 

“Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“So, when’s the wedding?”

 

“Probably not for like ten years considering it took this long for them to even get together,” Kinoshita piped up ruefully. 

 

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be my friends?” whined Ennoshita, even as his smile grew. He didn’t mind their joking really. Honestly he didn’t think anything could dampen his spirits now, not when he finally had Tanaka in his arms. Well, figuratively at least. Technically speaking, he was in Noya’s arms at the moment.

 

“I should probably retrieve my boyfriend,” he sighed resignedly as he pulled away from the duo. 

 

“Aww, he said ‘boyfriend’” cooed Kinoshita. 

 

“Yeah, well, they’re still not as cute as us.” replied Narita.

 

“Hm, true. But they’re a close second.”

 

Narita nodded in agreement as the two linked hands, watching their three troublesome friends banter playfully. Honestly, he was glad the drama was over and done with, although knowing them something else was bound to come up sooner or later.

 

But for now, they were happy, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So now that I'm back from my unintentional hiatus, have some EnnoTana fluff! To be honest confession scenes are considerably harder for me to write than angst, so this chapter was a struggle.
> 
> That being said, I need ya'lls opinion on something: More angst, which would significantly increase the fic length, or one more fluffy-smutty chapter that would end the fic? Please let me know which you guys would prefer, because I'm torn. 
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for your patience and support, it means a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita’s boss had never condemned it outright, but the owner of The Pleasure Palace wasn’t exactly the type to meddle in her employees’ affairs.
> 
> Unless of course, that employee was Ennoshita Chikara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claws my way out of the depths of hell*  
> I'm back bitches.

“Ugh. I just don’t get it.”

Tanaka groaned and rubbed a hand over his face for the umpteenth time. He didn’t understand how Ennoshita could do this. It just didn’t make any sense. One minute, he’s cuddled up cutely in his boyfriend’s bare arms, almost asleep. Then suddenly, it’s “time to do actual studying Ryuu” and “you still need to pass English.” Like, ok. _Maybe_ he needs to not fail his grammar test for the third time this semester. But does that _really_ mean he has to sacrifice snuggle time with his boyfriend of two months?

Apparently so.

“It’s not that bad babe. All you have to do is memorize these participles. You’ve got the rest down already.” Ennoshita stroked his hair lovingly, as if to convince Tanaka that grammar is actually an enjoyable experience. Which, for Ennoshita, it probably was.

“I hate participles.” pouted Tanaka, as he slouched over his notebook. Nevertheless, he picked up his pencil and attempted his homework once more. After all, the quicker he finished this assignment, the quicker he could get back to Ennoshita cuddle times.

Ennoshita smiled softly to himself as Tanaka’s brow furrowed with concentration. He really was a bright person, he just didn’t have a particular affinity for English. But secretly Ennoshita enjoyed watching Tanaka struggle with difficult problems. He always managed to find a solution, in his own way. It was one of Tanaka’s most attractive features. Well, all of his features were attractive, especially his physique…

Ennoshita shook his head to disperse that train of thought before it could get out of hand. He was supposed to be helping Tanaka with English. Right.

“Is it making sense?” he asked softly, leaning into his boyfriend to glance at the notebook.

“Kind of. I think I’m starting to get it.”

“See! Knew you could do it.” Ennoshita grinned at him and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

“Yeah yeah. Chikara’s right again. Big surprise.” Tanaka rolled his eyes. “Does this mean we can cuddle now?”

“Well, I guess. Or...we could maybe…” Ennoshita pressed into Tanaka’s side as his breath ghosted his boyfriend’s face. Tanaka bit his lip and tried not to shiver in anticipation.

“...finish up that math we’ve been procrastinating, hm?”

Tanaka moaned in defeat and flopped onto the floor. “Goddammit Enno. Why do you have to be such a tease?”

“It’s what I do best.” Ennoshita quipped back as he hopped up. “Now, you get cracking on these problems while I grab us some snacks.”

“Gah. Fine. But only because I love you.”

Ennoshita felt his heart stutter a bit at Tanaka’s reply. He shut the bedroom door quietly and leaned against the wall. Love...was tricky. It was such a loaded word. Did Tanaka actually love him? The way he said it just then was a joke. But was it possible that he could care for Ennoshita so deeply? Obviously they liked each other, but to love someone...that meant something.

In his particular line of work, love was somewhat of a catch-22. It was necessary to make people fall in love with the performer. To be drawn in by one’s mysticality and skill. So they would keep coming back, thus generating business. But it was forbidden to fall in love with the person behind the performance, or vice versa. Relationships between entertainer and entertained were messy and highly taboo. For one thing, they were hardly sustainable. People tended to become jealous of their partner’s audience, which meant that the individual usually ended up either breaking off the relationship, or choosing an alternate career. This meant that many club owners forbade their performers from entering serious relationships.

Ennoshita’s boss had never condemned it outright, but the owner of The Pleasure Palace wasn’t exactly the type to meddle in her employees’ affairs.

Unless of course, that employee was Ennoshita Chikara.

\---

The changing room door creaked softly as he entered. It was once again Friday evening, and he was scheduled for two performances on the main stage, and three private dances in between. It would be a fairly rigorous evening for him, but he needed the money so he wasn’t really complaining.

The first outfit was hanging up by his locker. The theme of the weekend was “occupations” which, though not very creative, lent itself to a variety of outfits. This one appeared to be a fireman’s suit. Though, it wouldn’t do much good in an actual fire.

He was just slipping out of his jeans when the door swung open. He was facing away from the entryway and therefore nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold hand ran across his lower back.

“My my, isn’t someone jumpy today?”

Ennoshita froze at the melodic voice. Trying to still his rapid heartbeat, he slowly rose and turned to face the source of the disturbance.

“Miss Minami. You surprised me. I thought you were out of town?” Ennoshita hoped the shaking of his voice wasn’t noticeable. He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing just how truly terrifying she was.

“Ahaha. I was. But don’t worry, pet. I’m back now. As if I could leave my star performer alone for such a long period of time.” She traced the contours of his face with her faux nails as she said this, somehow managing to slink closer to him as well, until their bodies held less than an inch of space between them.

She stood only two inches taller than him (fortunately she had forgone the heels for today) but her presence dwarfed his nonetheless. Her nose grazed his ear as she whispered into it.

“I’m expecting great things from you tonight, Kara. Don’t disappoint me.”

And with that, she abruptly pulled away from him and waltzed out the door.

Ennoshita stood shivering there for nearly two minutes before finally snapping himself out of his reverie. He gulped, knowing that each performance would have to be flawless. Even the smallest mistake would be noticed by Minami, and it would cost him.

Hopefully for the sake of his rent, the price wouldn’t be monetary. However, the alternative…

_How about I just don’t mess up. Yeah, let’s go with that._ He shook his head to clear the negative energy and finished dressing, just in time for one of the stagehands to poke his head in.

“You’re up in ten minutes, Kara-san!”

Ennoshita sighed. This was going to be a long night.

\---

The room was dark, and despite the dim lighting of the club it still took a few seconds for Ennoshita’s eyes to adjust enough to make out his client’s face in the booth across the entryway. He was a large man, dressed in a suit; a glass of Crown in his left hand, a cigar in the other.

_Yikes. This guy looks important. Probably an acquaintance of Minami’s._

“Ah. You must be the legendary Kara-san. I’ve heard many things about you.” His voice was deep. Dark, and maybe a little soothing if he hadn’t been dressed in a suit and drinking whiskey.

“I’m sure you have,” Ennoshita replied coolly as he slipped into the booth next to the man. “Minami likes to talk me up. Though I wish she wouldn’t; ruins the mystery a bit.”

The man chuckled and puffed his cigar. “She said you have a way with words. Although,” he paused to lean close to Ennoshita’s face, “I would prefer less talk and more action.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Ennoshita casually flipped a switch on the wall as he slithered out of the booth, and smooth, seductive jazz began to fill the room.

Up until recently he had refused to do private dances. It made him uneasy, the thought of being alone with someone who was literally paying for an arousal without the satisfaction of completion. He had heard far too many stories from fellow dancers, especially those who had transferred from other clubs. Thankfully Minami did pride herself on running a tight ship so incidents were few and far between. It was, in Ennoshita’s opinion, her one redeeming quality.

He began with slow body rolls, hands poised artfully above his head, then slowly creeping them down his torso as he inched forward toward his client. It was tricky, because this room had a table which prevented him from climbing directly into the man’s lap for the intimate portion of the dance. But he was also grateful for it, because it provided the slightest barrier should a situation occur. He propped a knee onto it as he folded his shirt above his head, removing it completely. Climbing onto the table, he kept constant eye contact. He watched as the man’s eyes roved over his torso, running his hands over his nipples and abs to draw attention to them. He contorted his body, slowly turning to allow the man to get a proper view of his ass as he pulled out of his pants, one leg at a time. He heard a soft gasp behind him and almost expected to feel a groping hand, but the man didn’t touch him. He languidly laid backwards, reaching out to graze his client’s face with one hand while the other traced his muscles all the way down to his crotch, which was now clad in tight spandex booty shorts. He arched his back, somehow keeping eye contact as he allowed himself to become aroused for the pleasure of this man. He could see the sweat forming now on his forehead, and he rolled onto his stomach and pulled himself up and into his lap.

“Do you want to touch?” He breathed into the man’s ear while simultaneously grabbing his hands and placing them on his bare chest. He gyrated his hips, being careful to put only the slightest pressure on the client’s groin, which was already quite stiff.

“Minami...wasn’t exaggerating.” The man gasped as Ennoshita allowed a bit more friction between their thighs. “Y-you really...ah...are...enchanting.”

Ennoshita grinned wickedly, before releasing the man’s hands and sliding off his legs in one fluid motion, just as the music came to an end. The man groaned and slumped against his seat, pleading with his eyes for Ennoshita to come back to his lap. But the dancer in question was already halfway across the room, slipping back into his pants. Just before exiting, he turned to flash a triumphant smirk to the stranger.

“Glad to hear it.”

\---

It was late. Well, technically early. About 4 a.m. if he had to guess. Tanaka would be getting up in about an hour to shower and get ready for practice. He wanted to call him. He needed to hear his voice. He needed someone to lean on, to stabilize him, after what had happened.

The rest of the night’s performances had gone well. Granted, he was exhausted but all things considered he was proud of the job he’d done. The man in the suit had given him a hefty tip, and his other two clients had paid just as well. He was feeling...almost relaxed.

Which is why Minami’s sudden outburst was twice as alarming as usual.

_The last thing he remembers is stumbling into the changing room, ready to get out of his makeup and thong and back into his boxers when suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, he’s grabbed by his hair and forced upright._

_“How dare you,” snarls Minami into his face. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”_

_Ennoshita can feel time stop around him as his lungs struggle for air. Find out what? He had been so careful...she couldn’t possibly know about Tanaka, right?_

_“What do you mean?” He whispers hoarsely._

_“I’m appalled, Kara. That first client you had. I was expecting you to show him a good time.”_

_“But...I did. He seemed quite satisf-”_

_“Oh, I’m sure he did! I’m sure he was so grateful to be left hanging like that. Do you know who that was, dearest? Do you?” Minami is so close to Ennoshita that he can make out each individual freckle that dots her nose. He feels his head jerk back as she pulls his hair once more._

_“W-who was it, M-m-miss Minami?”_

_“Ugh! Forget it, you stupid pest!” She shakes him violently before throwing him to the ground. “Next time I’ll make sure to give you a client who’s on your level.” And with that, she stomps away, slamming the door shut behind her._

Ennoshita found himself in this position often. Laying on the ground, world spinning, wondering how he could manage to piss off someone of Minami’s caliber. He knew deep down that there was no logic to it. She would never be satisfied with him, no matter what happened on stage or with clients. He was destined to be her doormat as long as he worked here. But there was still that part of him that wanted her approval.

She was the closest thing he had to a mother. She’s the one who found him, raised him, trained him to make a living. She had built this club from the ground up, and in a way he respected her for that.

Unfortunately for him, she was also highly unstable. Nothing he did was good enough. She was naggy at best, and at worst...well, it was safe to say that he became very good at covering up bruises. But he couldn’t leave her. She was all he had.

_Tanaka. You have Tanaka. And your team._

But those people weren’t a guarantee. He and Tanaka only recently became a couple. And quite frankly, it was only a matter of time before Tanaka decided that he didn’t like Ennoshita’s job. Or, even more likely, that he didn’t truly like Ennoshita.

If he lost Tanaka...he lost the team. And where would he be then, if he cut ties with Minami?

He bit his lip as his eyes grew warm and wet. Maybe he shouldn’t call Tanaka after all. Why would he want to talk to him anyway?

He was no one. He had nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok so I seriously didn't think I was going to come back to this but...here I am. I haven't written in a long time so, uh. Bear with me lol. Anyway, I do hope to finish this someday so I hope you'll stick with me. And as always, thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr! panimemanda.tumblr.com


End file.
